fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Josephgreenstone/My character
Hello, I'm new to this wiki, a Fairy Tail fan. Following both the anime and the manga, Fairy Tail is one of my favourite anime/manga franchise, I even created my own characters. Here they are: Name: Joseph Greenstone (ジョセフ・グリーンストーン - Josefu Gurīnsutōn) Alias: Joey (ジョーイ - Jōi), Earth Warrior (地球の戦士 - Chikyū no senshi), Big Bro (アニキ - Aniki) (by Chibikame) Race: Human Age: 18 (debut), 25 (X791), 26 (X792) Height: 185 cm Weight: 74 kg Blood type: A Gender: male Affiliation: Fairy Tail Occupation: Mage Guild Mark Location: right shoulder Team: Team Terra Partner(s): Chibikame, Gemma Hollow Relatives: Theodore Greenstone (father), Aliana Greenstone (mother), Ronald Greenstone (ancestor-deceased) Japanese VA: Shin'ichirō Miki English VA: Nicolas Roye Description: Joseph is a young man with average height and naturally muscular body. He has green eyes and shoulder-lenght, brown hair kept in a ponytail. His usual attire seems to be consisting of a green T-shirt and blue jeans held by a brown, leather belt, although it changes from time to time. However, he always can be distingiushed by his signature green headband. He also often wears a greep cape and his attire is completed with red-blue striped trainer shoes. His Guild Stamp is green in color and located on his right shoulder. He also wields a katana on his back. Personality: Joseph is a calm and collected, yet friendly and easy-going person. He likes to get new friends and hang out with them. He is that type, who is loyal to his friends and never lets them down. He is also very helpful and won't refuse any friendly request from his comrades. When one of his friends is sad or angry, he will always listen them, try to cheer them up or give them advice. He is quite mature, as he don't like to be involved in the usual Fairy Tail brawls, yet he will gladly accept challanges to one-againts-one sparing matches. His other personality traits are his stubbornness and his unwavering determination. Especially when his friends are in danger, he never gives up, even when the odds are against him. Being one of the (few) saner Fairy Tail Mages, he doesn't run into a battle head-first and only fights when it is needed. But when it comes to a battle, he gives in all of his might. Despite his seriousness, he also have a comical side. He likes read about jokes and he even makes his owns. He even laughs with the others, when something funny is happening in the guild, but he doesn't joke with things that can hurt for someone else. Sometimes he likes to be alone, spending the time either with training, meditating or just wandering in the nature. He is also very perceptive, inmediately spotting when something is suspicious, and he cannot be fooled so easily. He is usually shown to be not interested in women, but some occasions signs that he likes cute girls. This is usually shown when Lisanna is around. He often blushes while talking to her and it is obvious that he has a crush on her. However, Elfman's overprotectiveness keeps him from closing on Lisanna. History: He born in X766. His father was one of the Rune Knights, while his mother was a merchant. He had a normal family life until he and his mother was kidnapped by some Mage from a Dark Guild, when they were on way to home from a successful business trip. Luckily, they were saved by Gildarts Clive who was happened to be there. From then, he wanted to be a Mage himself. He persuaded his parents to learn Magic, who agreed, and sent him to a school where he learned Earth Magic. After finishing school, he decided to join a Guild. He was unsure at first which one should he choose. Then once, in a tavern he overheard a conversation about Gildarts and found out, that he is the Ace of Fairy Tail. He became excited about it and quickly came to the decision that he will join Fairy Tail. After going home, he discussed with his parents about it, and although his father was initially reluctant due to having heard a lot about the Guild's destructive tendencies, they let him go and start his own life as a Guild Mage. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, Joseph, with Chibikame on his side, went on a quest to find the missing guild members. However, on their way towards the supposed place of the Island they were attacked by pirates and were kidnapped. Later, they managed to escape, but were ended up very far away from their home. So then, Joseph and Chibikame began a journey to home, helping everyone in need. During this journey, Joseph Greenstone travelled thrugh the continent of Ishgar, learned his family's origins and earned the ephitet Earth Warrior. He and Chibikame returned to Fairy Tail after 5 years absence. After he found the Guild highly deteoritated, he decided to help with all of his might, even entering the Grand Magic Games in X790, but he lost his battle against Rufus Lore of Sabertooth. He was of course overjoyed after Team Tenrou returned in X791. Magic and abilities: Earth Magic: Joseph's primary magic, which allows him to control the element earth. His usage of Earth Magic is similar to Jura's: making the surronding earth into hard rocks and use them for both offense and defense. He can also turn his body parts into rocks, dig through solid surfaces, create an earthquake and making the earth explode. -Rock Knuckle: Joseph turns his right fist into solid rock and punches the opponent with great force. -Rock Barrier: With waving both of his hands, Joseph erects a wall made of rocks in order to protect himself and his allies. According to him, it's durability rivals with Gray's Ice Make: Shield -Rock Cannon: Joseph transforms his right hand into a cannon make of rock and shots a round boulder, which explodes on contact. These boulders can be shot continously. -Rock Armour: Joseph turns his skin into hard rock, incrasing his defensive capabilities. -Rock Tomb: Joseph points at his opponent with one hand and waves with an outward motion, causing rocks to emerge around the opponent which surronds and traps the target. -Diver: This spell allows Joseph to dig through any solid surface, enabling to launch a surprise attack from undergroud. -Rock Avalanche: Joseph rises up both of his hands, summoning a lot of rocks from the ground. He then points towards the target, causing the rocks showering into it with huge force. -Seismic Stomp: Joseph stomps the ground, causing a minor earthquake. -Tremor Blast: Joseph punches the ground, causing a fissure moving towards the opponent while kicking up rocks. Once the fissure reaches the target, a minor explosion occurs, sending him flying. -Rock Tower: Joseph causes a rock column erupt from the ground, sending the opponent flying. The same column can be generated underneath the caster with slower motion, allowing the caster to reach high places. -Earth Pitfall: Joseph waves down his hand, cerating a hole on the ground, causing the target to fall into it. -Gaia's Wrath: Joseph's strongest spell. He chants an incantation, while entering in a sort of trance. Then a Magic Circle appaears under the opponent, causing the ground glow and then generating a massive beam of green Magic Energy erupting upward and enfulfing the target. This spell is strong enough to render the opponent uncouncious, but takes up a lot of Magic Power. -Mole Bomb: Joseph places one hand to the ground and makes the earth explode underneath the opponent. -Shattering Rock Spikes: Joseph immobilizes the opponent with rocky spikes summoned from the ground, then the spikes shatter delivering heavy damage to the target. -Rock Dome: Joseph summons rocks around himself which close above. Effectually, he encases himself in a dome-shaped rocky cocoon, which protects him from every direction. -Rock Fake: Joseph creates a duplica of himself made of rock as a diversion, allowing him to catch the opponent off-guard. Telepathy: Joseph is able to use this type of magic to connect and communicate with other people mentally. However, he can only connect with maximum two or three people at the same time. It was also shown, that he is able to read in the opponent's thoughts, predicting his next move. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Aside from using Earth Magic, Joseph possesses great skill in swordmanship. Using his katana, he was able to cut trough different objects, even magic attack. He can also deflect projectiles such as arrows, daggers and even bullets. His skills were enough to fight on par with such swordsmans like Erza Scarlet or Pantherlily. * Swallow Reversal Cut: An ancient swordmanship technique, which Joseph mastered during the second timeskip. When executes the technique, he quickly slashes the opponent in a V-formation, not giving him time to react. After returning to Fairy Tail, he often uses this as a finishing move in order to conserve Magic Power as his Gaia's Wrath spell consumes a lot of his energy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having learned martial arts beginning from childhood, Joseph excels in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style is consisting of blocking or avoiding the opponent's moves at first, protecting his vital points in the process, then lauching the counterattack. This way, he is capable to figure out the opponent's fighting style and the potential weaknesses. Immense reflexes: Due to having learned martial arts, Joseph's reflexes are very sharp. With his sword, he can deflect even fast projectiles like bullets. He is also able to avoid fast attacks with almost acrobatic moves like somersaults or lean away from attacks while retaining his balance. In one of his sparring fights, he was able block a kick from Jet, despite the latter used his Speed Magic. Enchanced Strenght: He was shown to be quite strong, capable to break rocks with a chop of his hand. During a job on Mount Hakobe, he was able to slam a Vulcan into the ground, despite it was larger then him. After the second timeskip, his strenght increased considerably, as he was now able to block a punch from Elfman who was clad in his Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul (although utilizing his Rock Armor to minimize damage), slamming him down afterwards, and even parry Captain Caius's large sword with his katana. Enchanced Durability: Joseph proved himself to be quite durable. For example the above mentioned Vulcan knocked him into a tree, but he woke up without much trouble and continued the fight afterwards. He was also able to take a lightning-enchanced punch from Laxus, or survive Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar with only minor burns. Minor Facts: -Joseph's favourite food are apple and fish. -He hates mushrooms. -He adores turtles, whenever he finds one he cannot stand to pet it. -He idolizes Gildarts and wants to be as strong as him (Shortly: wants to become an S-class Mage) -He has friendly relationship with the other members of the Fairy tail. His best friends are the members of Team Natsu, the Strauss Siblings, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Gildarts. -He has a sort of friendly rivalry with Elfman -He has a secret crush on Lisanna. -He hates, when his mediation is unterrupted. When it occurs he tends to let out an angry outburt, which is unnatural for his otherwise calm and collected attitude. -According to him, the Fairy Tail is a good place, despite the members' odd behavior. -His father is still upset of him joining Fairy Tail, because he fears that his son would adopt the odd behavior and the destructive tendencies. -Interestingly enough, most of his missions don't end with destruction. -His favourite color is (unsurprisingly) green. -He likes to be called by his nickname: Joey -Joey's sword is special, although not having any Magic properties. It was made of one of the hardest and sturdiest metal can be found on Earthland and was forged one of the best swordsmiths in Fiore. He obtained it as a present for his 18. birthday and uses it since then. -His ancestor was originally a Dragon Slayer called Ronald Greenstone, who fought in the Dragon Civil War 400 years ago, along with an Earth Dragon called Terrago (who was later killed by Acnologia.) Just any other Dragon Slayer of that time, Ronald had a large amount of Magic Power. Due to this, Joey also possess quite a large amount of Magic reserves, which is green when exerted. -Weaknesses: * turtles: He's so sucker for turtles that he would abandon a battle just to see one. * his Gaia's Wrath spell: This spell is so strong that he uses up almost all of his Magic Power after casting, leaving him vulnerable afterwards. -Stats: * Attack Power: 5/5 * Defensive Power: 4/5 * Speed: 4/5 * Intelligence: 4/5 * Determination: 6/5 Quotes: "I'm tougher than I look." "When it comes to protect those who I love, I'll becomme the force which shakes the Earth." "Oh Mother Earth, lend me your power to destroy the evil with your force! Gaia's Wrath!" (the Gaia's Wrath spell incantation) Name: Gemma Hollow (ジェマホロー - Jema horō) Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 165 cm Weight: 46 kg Alias: Miss Gogglehead (ゴーグルちゃん - Gōguru-chan) (by Chibikame) Blood Type: 0 Age: 15 years (as of X792) Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Alvarez Empire (formerly) Guild Mark Location: left hand Occupation: Mage Relatives: Marin Hollow (older adoptive brother), unnamed adoptive parents Team: Team Terra Partners: Joseph Greenstone, Chibikame Japanese VA: Ari Ozawa English VA: Mandy Clark Description: Gemma is a fairly tall teenage girl. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail with a green bow,tan skin and blue eyes. Atop her head she wears orange colored goggles. Her main outfit is consisting of a purple colored jacked with red trimmings, a red shirt and a red-pink-purple chequered skirt. Her boots are similar colored as her jacket. Personality: Gemma is a typical tsundere. She is usually cold and often harsh to others, but gradually shows her soft side as she knows her friends more. At times, she can be surprisingly nice. She's also a stubborn and headstrong girl, always does what she thinks out regardless the situation, although she often gets into trouble due to this. She was also shown to have sense of justice. The reason why she left Alvarez to join Fairy Tail is because she thought that the Empire is taking too far with the upcoming invasion on endangering innocent people's lives. Gemma is in love with Joey, although she doesn't admit it. She is aware of Joey's crush on Lisanna and sees the girl as her love rival. History: Nothing is known about Gemma's past aside from being an adopted child by the Hollow family. She was jealous of her adoptive brother, Marin Hollow (that weird guy who uses Spatial Magic and is under Brandish), because he became a strong Mage rather quickly and was accepted into the Imperial Army. She then also learned Magic, but wasn't nearly as good as her stepbrother, who tanted her a lot because of it. However, her good whipmanship capabilities were excellent enough to allow her to join the Imperial Army under Dimaria Yesta's supervision. But things changed, when she met with Mage from Ishgar. He was Joseph Greenstone of Fairy Tail. After helping him and falling in love with him, she decided to abandon Alvarez Empire and help Fairy Tail instead in the upcoming war. Magic and abilities: Crystal Magic: This Magic allows Gemma to create crystals either from the earth or from the air and use them for offense and defense. However, she's a rookie Mage with a relatively low amount of Magic Power, who cannot control her Magic completely. -Shard Shower: Gemma creates a huge amount of pointy crystals in front of herself and sends them into her opponent. -Crystal Burst: Gemma waves with her hand and causes huge crystals erupt from the ground. -Diamond Wall: Gemma erects a wall made of crystals for protection. -Crystal Lock: Gemma traps the opponent within a large crystal. The crystal is can be broken, if the enemy is stronger than Gemma herself. -Crystal Impact: Gemma creates a larger crystal over her opponent which then drops down. Expert Whip Specialist: Due to she has to perfect her usage of Magic, Gemma relies on her whip as her main form of combat. She skillfully employes it from close to mid-range, even capable to tying up and/or lifting her opponent ot items. She can also use her whip to deflect projectiles such as arrows. Enchanced Agility: Gemma was shown to be very agile, being able to dodge many attack from Joey, when they first battled. Enchanced Durability: Despite her seemingly frail body, Gemma proved to be surprisingly durable, as she withstood Joey's powerful Tremor Blast, only taking little visible damage. Minor facts: * Her favourite drink is thyme tea, while her favourite food is strawberry cake (this caused her to bond with Erza). * She hates her brother, due to his strongly bipolar personality. * She is afraid of centipedes and Dragons, due to the latter fact, she feels herself uncomfortable when the Dragon Slayers are around. * She is surprisingly adept in controlling an airship. * Gemma's trademark goggles are acually have Magic properties. They allow Gemma to see in certain conditions which normally render eyesight useless, such as darkness, sandstorm, mist or fog. Using them, Gemma is capable to see through illusions and detect invisible people. These goggles are also allows Gemma to render Magic useless, which require eye contact to have an effect, such as Evergreen's Stone Eyes or Bickslow's Figure Eyes. (This appies to any other glasses.) Stats: * Attack Power: 3/5 * Defensive Power: 3/5 * Speed: 5/5 * Intelligence: 4/5 * Tsundere: 6/5 Name: Chibikame Race: Chelonian Gender: Male Age: 7 (X791), 8 (X792) Occupation: Mage, pet Affilation: Fairy Tail Guild Mark Location: dorsal shell Team: Team Terra Partner(s): Joseph Greenstone, Gemma Hollow Relative(s): Joseph Greenstone (owner) Japanese VA: Yūji Ueda English VA: Billy Bob Thompson Description: Chibikame looks like a little, bipedal turtle, having the same height as Happy. He has green, scaly skin and a brown shell. His eyes are reddish-orange and his blue Green Stamp is located on the top of his dorsal shell. He has small claws on the end on his limbs. Personality: Chibikame is a very kind, friendly and cheerful individual. Being young, he is also playful and loves fun. Despite this, he doesn't like fighting, but has no problem to standing our for his friends. Despite his small size and little shyness, he has a quite amount of courage hidden deep within him. He is really attached to Joey, often seen on his head or on his right shoulder. History: Chibikame belongs to the Chelonian race, who are rare turtle-like creatures, inhabitating Earthland. They are capable to speak, intelligent, can live up to 500 years and even have Magic in their bodies. For some unknown reason, they were considered to be extinct, until Joey found Chibikame's egg during a mission. It later turned out that a small, surviving population is still existant in the forest near Magnolia, who are only hiding from humans. After finding his egg, Joey decided to hatch it. He succeed and was surprised , when he saw him. Joey immediately took a liking on the adorable, turtle-like creature, who in turn became attached to him, too. After they managed to convince Makarow to keep him, the little Chelonian became the part of the Fairy Tail. Magic: Just like other Chelonians, Chibikame uses Spinning Magic. When he unleashes the said Magic, he withdraws into his shell and spins very quickly. He can use it to both offense (tackling into his opponent) and defense (block or deflect attacks). Enchanced Durability: Due to his hard shell and despite his small size, Chibikame is supriringly durable. He once was caught in an accidental fiery explosion caused by Natsu, but survived relatively unscathed, because he withdrew into his shell just in time. Master Swimmer: Being a Chelonian, Chibikame can swim very quickly and breathe underwater. Extra: - He likes to give people funny nicknames (although some doesn't find it funny) Some of them: * Natsu: Flame Boy * Gray: Ice Maker * Lucy: Miss Blondie * Elman: Big Guy * Gajeel: Iron Head * Joey: Big Bro - Stats: * Attack Power: 2/5 * Defensive Power: 4/5 * Speed: 2/5 * Intelligence: 3/5 * Nicknamer: 6/5 Category:Blog posts